Hybrids: The Timberjackie
by Idiotic Brainspark
Summary: Meet Jackie Scaler, Heir to the Mayan Meathead clan. She's a disgrace in the narrow minded clan and is very determined to finish the ritual her father died doing. She succeeds eventually but what will be the effect on Jackie? Rated T becuz I get carried away. Character is, as far as I know completely orignal and has been made on the Gachi Life game's custom character.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome, back. So this is my second HTTYD fanfic. Point out anything that feels out of place and enjoy this story.

A small village comes into view, ten to twelve houses, a few shops and offices and a shining mini-mansion. A lady wearing a casual gown was running around in it, "Jackie, where are you? It's time for lessons! I believe that if you miss any more you won't be eligible to become the next queen!" A young six year old peeked out from behind a door, "Mommy, do I have to? Daddy and the other men have gone to some trip. I can practice my stealth and follow him!" The mother's face clouds, thinking about the mission her husband had set off on. "Fine. Only because you are hiding with Daddy." she said. The girl nodded, she had brownish red hair and a cinnamon roll attitude clouding her masculine confidence and bravery. She flung on her bag and set off into the distance, leaving her mother behind. Behind her, the mother look at her retreating back and thought, This isn't right. My sons should be going off into war, to recover something sacred to us. My daughter should stay here, cooking and cleaning and supporting her husband. But what could she do? Jackie had already started using guns and darts, coding and enhancing the virtual security rather than learning the traditional home recipes. She lifted her hands in prayer, "Oh, Odin. Protect her. She has never done a wrong." but how far would prayers get her in this game?

* * *

Chief Scaler was approaching a cattle ranch. Generations ago, their tribe had been thrown off that land when the Spaniards landed. What the people who had thrown them off didn't realize was that they had to preform a sacred ritual whenever an Heir which fulfilled the results using materials found exclusively there. Ten seconds into the fight and the entire force was dead and machine guns were still shooting from the other side. Worst of all, the general was down and he could see Jackie dodging bullets in an attempt to get to him "J-Jackie, remember my lessons. Be a good Chief. R-Remember to carry out the ritual and put the tribe before everything else." Scaler said as Jackie was yanked away from, feeling the girl grab the scroll in his hand. Jackie was plopped down in front of a man with smooth features and vicious eyes. Jackie introduced herself in a cold yet dignified way, "Jackie Scaler, Heir to the Mayan Meathead clan." The man introduced himself in a rather demeaning way, "Thuggory, Heir to the Berkian Cattle and Riding ranch. And quite soon, ruler of the Mayan Meathead clan." Jackie looked at him curiously, "How?" Thuggory looked down at her, "Your dad is gone so I suppose your mum needs a new husband and I'm willing to comply." Jackie's blood froze, she turned around to face the man, "Please, all I want to do is to finish this ritual. I'll work to earn the stuff from you, just leave my mother alone." Thuggory nodded slowly with the air of someone making a huge sacrifice, "You can work as the weapons apprentice. Once your teacher deems youskill you can leave unharmed. You can gather the ingredients you need for that ritual during your free hours starting from next week. Now go to the kitchens and ask for old Gobber." Jackie nodded dumbly and ran to a nearby hut that was marked servants kitchens. What she saw when she entered was some kind of pub with old drunk workers singing out of tune. They all fell silent when they saw they young girl. "H-Hi. I am Gobber's new apprentice ." She stuttered and the men stared expectingly at her before a blond man with a missing foot and hand stood up, "Aye. That's meh lass." He slurred in a strong Scottish accent. He looked her up and down, "A bit young buh I'll train yeh up!" Jackie looked at the buff man and cracked a smile, "I'll take your word for it!" "So, why are yeh here? Yeh're too young to be here willfully." He asked "Thuggory threatened my tribe and my father wanted me to complete this ritual. Once I graduate from apprentice position My tribe and I will be untouched by them." Gobber looked at the scroll she was carrying, "Ole Gobber'll help yeh get those things. I like yeh, yeh're small but yeh're tougher th'n most. I make guns and other weapons, yeh'll get used to the weapons soon enough and I'll even teach yeh how to use 'em!" It was gonna be fun what with this old man teaching her how to use army guns.

Okay, this was short but I will see to that later. Also this story is like when the Spaniards entered America and threw the Mayans off the fertile land. Except one tribe held a grudge because they had something important there and that grudge went up to the present day. By the way this happened FIVE years before the events of 'How to be a Rebel'


	2. Wings Out!

Chapter Two: Wings out!

Jackie grew up to be ferocious and strong, skilled at every gaucho weapon from a gun to a bullwhip and an excellent wrangler. All these attributes only made her more desirable by the minute and Gobber needed as much help in the old forge as possible so there Jackie stayed. That day the ringing alarm clock jerked her rudely from her sleep. Blinking, seventeen year old Jackie pulled her sandy copper hair into a common ponytail, slipped on a tarnished but well-fitting pair of jeans fastened with a belt with a buckle the size of her fist. (It was a common fashion in that area.) She put on a checkered shirt and a neckerchief, put a loaded gun in her holster, twirled up her whip and put on a generic cowgirl hat. She walked into the forge to see Gobber digging around a mountain of tools, "Hey, Gobb. Whatcha doin'?" Jackie asked Gobber looked up and grimaced, "Not much lass. Jus' looking' fer powder. They want their bullets to blow." "What's wrong with them ordinary ones?" Jackie asked, her amccentless voice now obscured by country speak. "Thor knows. Yeh know what'll be good? You together together those air rifles and shot guns. Then sort them bullets an' leave to find those ingredients of yer's." Jackie nodded and opened the paper she had copied the list on; the original was about to tear. "I've got them fool's gold. Checked the water from water'n hole over yonder for the comet water. Shoot'n season meant I got the snipe fur and boar blood. On'y thing left is that herbafore dunk covered in mince spice." Gobber peered over her shoulder, "Lass, I think it says herbivore dung covered in mink lice. It's fire looks weird." Jackie shrugged then turned over to the guns, snapping it into place like it was second nature. It made it almost worth it to be here. _Almost._ When she was finally free she would kill Thuggory and return to her mother. Minutes later she was done. Robber helped her out as much as he could. Training and honing every one of her skills till she was better than the trained fighters. She called out to Gobber that she was taking her break then she stepped out, feeling the sunshine on her skin. She looked at her watch, half-past eight, it was about time for the riders to come in and get their horses. Sure enough, when Jackie entered the stables it was crowded with kids from the riding club. She grinned as she watched a young thirteen year old nervously pet a Mustang known as 'Buckteeth', an expensive stallion with a feral reputation but a big softie in reality. Jackie shook hands with his friends, a red haired boy and a bushy haired girl. She walked to one stall where nobody else was, a stallion worth more than any other in the ranch was harnessed there. Jackie petted the stallion absent-mindedly and brushed her coat, looking dung in her stall. She left with a plastic, airtight bag under her arm. Next stop for Jackie was a storeroom with a guard leering over it. "Hiya, Gargoyle." Jackie greeted dully, Goyle's face contorted in rage, "I keeps on telling' ya! It ain't Gargoyle, jus' Goyle!" "What ever. Jus' lemme in. Gargoyle." Jackie sassed back. Goyle let her in muttering, 'insolent little twerp' and 'no respect for authority'. Luna looked around in the boxes. They were filled with everything to do with horses that was expensive, be it good or bad. She reached the section of Pests and looked in the glass tanks, trying to locate the mink and see the least amount of disgusting bugs. Good for her, the mink lice were being bred in the tenth tank from where she came in. Scooping out several of them and putting them in a specimen bag. She opened the copy and stared at it, "All righty, the ritual's meant ta be done in night so I've got time." Jackie said thoughtfully. Night came and Luna crept away on to the riding field, where nothing could catch fire. She picked up an Elder twig and spun around it the snipe fur to make a brush and dipped it in an infusion of boar's blood, comet water and the weird type of fool's gold. Straining with concentration as she painted a creature that had been depicted on the scroll, it had two huge bat wings with a jagged edge and a snake's neck and tail. Coloring it brown with berries found only at the ranch, Jackie wrinkled her nose as she picked up the horse dung and dead mink lice and packed it around the drawing she had made on her arm. Hands shaking, mentally praying that she would come out unharmed, she reached for a match, lit it and then set her arm on fire.

Jackie closed her eyes, waiting for the pain to come, but it didn't, she slowly opened them and nearly screamed. Her arm was on fire, being fed by the stuff she had put over the drawing but it didn't touch her. Slowly the fire died down, leaving no remains of the mixture on her arm, just the drawing, which didn't come off no matter how much she washed it. Tired and utterly perplexed at the night's events Jackie collapsed in her bed.

* * *

Jackie woke up to feel two lumps under her back. She tumbled out, rubbing her back and caught a glance at the one mirror in her quarters and her mouth dropped open. Poking out of her nightdress, two woody brown wings covered in jagged spikes had shredded out and she caught sight of a tail, serpentine and oblivious. She yanked the wings, hoping they would just pop out. No matter how hard she pulled it just wouldn't come off. She pulled on a new pair of jeans, pulling on a big buckled belt, a flannel shirt and her cowgirl hat but a ripping sound made it apparent that the sharp wings had torn through the material. Cursing, she reached towards the door handle only to have it get blasted. Fumbling with the phone a little, she called the Head Office "Mind ya gimme a free week? I gots myself a slight situation here, ma'am." She excused and hung up before the receptionist had any time to react. She got into the training corral, which was usually empty at this time of day and experimentally started moving her wings around. Expansive and dangerous, she found them nearly impossible to maneuver but over time she gradually figured out how to do it without waving her arms around like a maniac. Five o'clock passed and Gobber lumbered beside her, "Lass, what're yeh doin'? Why do yeh have weird lizar' wings? Why have I already seen so much stupidity to no' be startled by this?" Jackie grinned, "Hey, Gobb. I'm trying to maneuver the giant lizard wings and I think these are the results of the ritual I did at night. As to your visions of stupidity, I'd like to here them tales some time not today." Robber groaned and looked at the girl, "Yeh're growin' up. I'm pretty sure you can pass from apprenticeship any time yeh like. Think yeh're gonna need a leetle more time so yeh can hang on to that, though." he said gesturing to the wings, twitching as Jackie battled against them. Jackie nodded seriously and carefully tilted her head to the right, and to her delight, the left wing flapped towards the right. She carefully kept them under control, moving both wings simultaneously with her arms, conducting them. Gobber nodded approvingly and watched as she lowered her arms, just waving her hands. Her mind knotted together and she stopped moving her hands completely, moving only her wings with brain power. Gobber nodded, "Yer gotta practice everyday, then yeh can fly!" Jackie rolled her eyes, "Puh-leeze, Gobb, flyin's a long way down. Wanna see what I need to master first?" Gobber raised his eyebrow and leaned forward and Jackie rubbed her hands and rapidly held them out in front of them, an oily fire immediately burst out, setting the pole beside Gobber on fire. Gobber jumped at least a foot and backed away from the fire cursing a blue streak, "Put tha' on first item." he groaned, rubbing his back. Jackie gave him a cheeky grin, "Sure thing, Gobb." she said and started opening and closing her hands, expertly shooting every wooden pole in the corral with fire. Gobber's mouth fell open as she gave him a triumphant smile, "Instinct of fire is a lot more controllable then wings." she bragged then carefully walked around the circular corral, making a small hole in the ground every so often, then walked into the very center. She raised her hands, grasped them with a bang them opened them. Fire streamed everywhere, burying itself into each hole. Gobber's mouth dropped open again as he watched the girl continue to train, "Any enemies be'er watch out." he murmured, "I don' wanna know what happens to 'em."


	3. Freed and Locked

Jackie woke up in the morning and was greeted by her phone. She fumbled to turn it on and Gobber's voice came out, "Lass, I reckon you've repaid your debt. What do yeh think about going' home?" Jackie gasped, "Sure, definitely. In fact I'll quit now!" she cried excitedly and then hung up. Two hours later, Jackie had completely packed up and her wings were hidden under a cloak. She smiled at Gobber and hugged him, "Thanks, Gobb, you've been a pal." she gave the place on last sweeping look of hatred then got on her stallion, "Lonewood" which she had rode in on eleven years ago.

 **At the Mayan Meathead tribe:**

Jackie self-consciously rode into the town, it was more or less the same, a few houses had vanished and so had some shops. Jackie looked around anxiously as she entered. The citizens she remembered wasted no opportunity to make sales, but everybody was just giving her frightened glances then lowering their heads. She strode into the chief's home and tied Lonewood to a log. She politely entered the throne room to meet her mother. She was there alright, her eyes were dull and her hair greying but there all the same. She looked into Jackie's eyes and gasped, "Y-You!" she stammered holding up a shaking finger at Jackie, "you left, years back. The armada was wiped out." Jackie looked at her determinedly, "I am, Jaqueline Forester, Heir to the Mayan Meathead clan. I assure you that I am no impostor and you may use any method you choose to prove me wrong." her mother stared at her for a second then waved at a lady-in-waiting and whispered something in her ear, the lady gave a terrified gasp and ran out of the room. Jackie waited patiently for her challenge to emerge. She expected something different, sure, what she hadn't expected was the challenge to be Thuggory she gave him a nasty glare and opened her mouth but she got her answer, "His Majesty, Thuggory, Chief of the Meathead clan." Jackie stared at him and suddenly she realized what this was all about. Thuggory had wiped out her entire defense system at the ranch so that he could fool her gullible and traditional mother into marrying him so he could have full power when she died, her mother's increased age made sense then, he was poisoning her. Now he would choose her fate. Thuggory looked her up and down, "She is not your daughter. She is no lady of fine breeding, she is just a junkie from a ranch whose heard the myths of this place, look at her clothes." Her mother turned a tear streaked face towards him, "But what about her face?" she wailed hopefully, Thuggory's Face deepened, "That is another thing. If she was in her childhood home, wouldn't she take of her cloak? Take it off, and see if you recognize her." From behind Jackie, a guard yanked off her cloak and a collective gasp went through the crowd as her shop wings rose menacingly, Jackie gave a worried glance at her mother. She wanted to tell her how she had gotten the wings to reassure her that she was her lost girl, but before she could say anything all the guards in the vicinity pulled the trigger to their stun guns and Jackie fell, her draconic genes drugged by a thousand stunners...

Jackie awoke drowsily to realize that she was in the cells. Contrary to the oldish air of the town, the jails were extremely high tech, with AI systems designed to set up electric fences only for the prisoners. She realized she was placed in a sitting position with her arms chained high up. Jackie looked around her cell trying to get used to the light. She seemed alone, so it was justified that she screamed when she saw a short, black-haired pre-teen boy staring curiously at her. The boy quickly jumped back rubbing his ears, "Ow! Why'd you do that?" he complained. Jackie composed herself, "I'm sorry, you startled me. I'm Jackie Forester." the boy tilted his helmet backwards, "Ah Gustav. And you're not." He said "I'm sorry?" Jackie asked, confused, "You're not a Forester, the whole town has been talking about it. You're a monster who can shapeshift." Jackie rolled her eyes, "If I could why wouldn't I change my identity and walk out?" Gustav pointed at the shackles and Jackie experimentally shot a series of concentrated fire balls at where he was pointing but when the smoke cleared, nothing. "Dragon-proof." Gustav smile smugly. His eyes suddenly grew wide, "You can breathe fire!" he exclaimed excitedly, "that's amazing!" Jackie looked at him, judging the boy, "You're a bit young to be a guard." was her conclusion. Gustav looked down, inspecting his shoes like a boy who did something wrong, "After the new chief came, a lot of traitors have been uncovered and since execution is prohibited we sentence them to jail for life." Jackie nodded, "You know why the queen married the new dude?" Gustav leaned back, like a guard gossiping with a maid, "All the servants are talking about it. The queen didn't want to at first, but the marriage was a great political move. The two Meathead clans finally united." Jackie groaned, "Has no-one realized that they have called death feuds on us? That Thuggory isn't a Meathead clan's heir, just next in line to inheriting the family ranch that they built over our land? That we won't be united until a child is born? Has no-one realized that he'll probably wait for the right to time then blow us up? This is so stupid!" Gustav leaned back, "You really think so?" he asked, genuinely worried, "If its not gonna happen soon... Will you tell me a story?" Jackie froze at his request, "You want a story? Now?" Gustav nodded, "To prove you know the legends of this place." Jackie quickly hit a few blazes of fire into the air and they stayed there, suspended. Then they slowly transformed into a picture of people sitting together in a ring of teepees...

* * *

 **Cliffhanger! I know I haven't uploaded often enough but in my defense, my exams are starting! So you know this isn't going to be continued until a few weeks later. Yes, Jackie's fire trick is what Luna Light's Plasma Band will help Luna do when I come around to making a sequel. Also, what do you think, is Gustav a better replacement for Gobber?**


	4. The Timberwhip

"And the monsters hid themselves back in the stone. They didn't want the world to get used to them. They took the evil by surprise and killed them off when they caused too much trouble. They became unheard of since then. But they are said to come back when evil provokes them to." Jackie finished, in front of her, the old draconic fire-figures settled into figments of ash which finally blew away. Gustav stared at it, mesmerized, "Did you know what a great story teller you are?" he asked. Jackie smiled, "Now, you said there was a ceremony of sorts up there?" she gestured to the ceiling. Gustav nodded, "Yeah, I'll be back tomorrow." he quickly ran out and Jackie dropped off to sleep, meditating about the plan to destroy her clan that Thuggory would soon launch. She thought about the fire, about the dangers it posed, how to get out, what had happened here while she was gone. She must have nodded off when her hands were suddenly released. Her eyes snapped open, she immediately kicked the first thing she saw, which immediately groaned. "Gustav!" Jackie gasped, "I'm so sorry, mate, you 'right?" Gustav shrugged, "You were right. We went to the ceremony and asks what it was, he told us it was a funeral for the queen. He shot a flaming arrow to cremate her but the arrow found the gunpowder vault at the end of the hall. Everyone leftover from the massacre is dead and the fire is spreading." Jackie quickly ran off. Straight to the cell vault, where they kept the stuff of the prisoners. She picked up her items and ran to the guards' wing and found Gustav's room. She quickly gathered up the most important things, backed up by Gustav who had followed her up there. By the time they got outside, the fire had spread. To say you could smell smoke was an understatement. The place reeked, flames were licking the sides of the buildings, occasionally finding explosives and further increasing the fire. Jackie's instincts quickly took over, her wings zapping forward taking her on short, fast bursts from the ground. Gustav's weight as he was fearfully dragged along was taking a toll on her and as clouds above her started pouring from above, she lost consciousness while her instincts still zapped forwards, away from danger.

* * *

Jackie woke up feeling warm and comfortable. She drowsily glanced at her surroundings, she seemed to be in a medical hut. The syringes and biology books were evidence to that. A woman limped in from another room. She had greying hair and blue eyes, Jackie guessed she was fifty. She smiled at Jackie and gave her a mug of hot chocolate then helped her up and turned her around, examining Jackie's wings. Jackie smiled, "You're not scared?" she asked nervously. The woman smiled warmly back, "And why would I be?" she asked, "I had the good fortune to see the birth of the first Night Fury hybrid. I haven't seen any since. Night Fury or not." She glanced at the girl, "You and your friend nearly got hypothermia last night but you'll be alright in a day or two." Jackie sighed then took a large sip from the steaming brew and relaxed. "Can I go outside?" she asked, tentatively. The woman smiled, "Sure, and call me Gerta." Jackie nodded thankfully then walked outside, glad to be stretching her aching joints. She looked around at the cottages and trucks around the area. The place was obviously woodland, what with the lumberjacks walking around and the amazing view of pine trees. She stared absently at the village center, where there was a large well. A loud stamping sound and some angry mutterings from the villagers quickly alerted her that Gustav was right behind her. She turned just in time to see him excitedly running towards her. "Hey, Jackie! Wanna see what I found in the stuff I brought back from the tribe?" Jackie shrugged, "Sure. I don't exactly have a meeting or anything." Gustav excitedly dragged her to the back door of what appeared to be Gerta's house. He quickly pulled her inside and started digging through his things until he brought out a small wooden object with a cord wound around it. Jackie looked at it then took it in her hands and unwound the cord to look at what seemed to be a whip. Jackie looked excitedly at the handle, it had a weird winged snake carved around it and in ancient runes it was scrawled 'Timberwhip' Jackie gasped then ran out of the room into the second one. Gustav, utterly bemused, followed her to find her on the bed, riffling through an old archive she had brought with her, "There!" she suddenly yelled, making Gustav jump. "There what?" he asked as he clambered back up. Jackie pointed at a page in the archive that showed an inked in sketch of the same whip, "The Timberwhip is a hardly-known artifact that is the Forester family's greatest heirloom. This artifact is one of the Dragon relics. Only a Timberjack hybrid can operate this artifact, which gives the user the ability to control the person around whose neck the cord is wrapped!" Jackie quickly read. Gustav's eyes grew rounder and rounder at each sentence, "So this is like Loki's spear in Avengers?" he asked in wonderment. Jackie shook her head, of course the kid loved superheroes, "You can put it that way but that's literally the only similarity between the two." Gustav stared at her in defiance, "Really? They are too! Name one difference." Jackie rolled her eyes, "One is real, the other is not." Gustav deflated. Then he caught Jackie's wings and asked, "So, can you, like, control them?" he gestured to her wings. Jackie shrugged, "More or less, I've never flown on them before." Gustav gave a disappointed scoff. "Well maybe you can now." Jackie swung around with a left hook, only to find that she had just missed Gerta. "Sorry, you startled me. What did you mean?" Greta relaxed herself and answered, "Come see, if you're brave enough." Then she limped out of the room, followed closely by Jackie and Gustav. She picked up a carving of a small Terrible Terror and reached into its mouth, pulling its tongue. Light swept out and scanned her eyes. Silently, steel square appeared on the floor. Greta ushered them into the square, which immediately slid downward. "Woah." Said Jackie, looking around at the view...

* * *

 **And cut! This was way to short for the time I spent on it but I had exams so don't bite my head off! First, Gerta or Greta (The names will be interchangeable.) is a descendant of Gothi and she actually witnessed the birth of Luna Light's mother (From my How to be a Rebel) Another thing, it is time to alert you that I will be weaving a web with most of my stories, not sequel stories but linked stories with a similar problem that's always there. Kinda like the MCU.**


	5. BILL

**Author's Note: Blood overload and graphic violence (I think.)**

A large forest was spread out over acres and acres of land. A man was crouched near a fire in a clearing. A small bush rustled and the man's head jerked towards the sound. He waited for another sound but nothing happened. He picked up a water bottle and walked over to a pathway off the clearing, a babbling stream could be made out in that direction. A shadow passed behind him and went unnoticed. A jagged woody-brown wing zapped out, stabbing the guy in the chest. Blood spurted out and the man turned himself around, his guts poking out. It was the familiar face of Colonel Forester, "Y-You," he drawled out, blood leaking out of his mouth and nose, "I gave you those." Jackie stopped, staring into the face of the man. The last time she had seen him, he looked exactly like this, except this time, _I did this to him._ The man's face suddenly went slack, a few choking sounds and Jackie thought he was dead. A demonic and sadistic smile crept up his face, "Or did I?" he asked. Jackie only blinked and suddenly she was staring into the face of Thuggory. Her concern morphed into hatred and she yelled, swing her wings around, slicing his head off. His head fell down and rolled to the side, _Her father's head. She had just killed her father._ She lowered her wings, panting, watching the bloody carcass fall down. Some thing similar to a siren went through her ears and her vision blurred. It focussed again as she realized she was in a simulation, training with Gerta. She hobbled over and rested her hand on Jackie's shoulder, "That was amazing!" she gushed, then she noticed Jackie's tense breathing and bloodshot eyes, "You okay? You seem... stricken." Jackie shook her head, "It's-It's nothing, just PTSD." Gerta raised her eyebrows but Jackie thought it was more due to the fact that she did no know what the abbreviation stood for, "If you say so." she shrugged and went back to the control center, where she was monitoring Jackie constantly. Jackie closed her eyes and tried to even her breathing, "I'm the sea, calm and wise. No foe has the power to harm me." She chanted. Her mind was just clearing back up when a small tug at her shirt punched her into reality. She groaned as she opened her eyes to realize that Gustav was anxiously waving his hand in front of her. "Oh good, you're alive." he said in a suitably realistic relieved voice, except for the light-hearted way he said it. "Not in the mood, Gustav." Jackie glared. Gustav gulped and shakily smiled, "Gerta told me to give you this," he said holding up a mug full of a blue liquid. "She said it will help clear your anxiety." Gustav said, Jackie gave a resigned sigh and, with the air of a person being forced to eat something, lunged for the mug. In reality however, she was nearly addicted to it. She leaned back, feeling any pain float off. Her breathing slowed and she tilted her head back, wringing off the pain from her shoulders, "Jackie, Gerta needed some help. So you better zap up there before she does down!" Gustav chanted. Jackie's eyes flared open, her pupils contracted into slits. She gritted her teeth and clenched her hands before resignedly nodded at Gustav and flew upstairs. Gustav stared after her for a second then turned his attention to the now-deserted bunker. Whenever he was down here someone was keeping an eye on him so exploring was a no-go but now...

* * *

Greta stared at the river flowers carefully twisting in the wind. She took out a small bit of green gel out of a flask and carefully sprayed it over the quivering plants and used two small riverstones to try to make a spark and light it on fire. The contraption lit up and Gerta leaned hungrily in. Singular three-angled eye, _Danger_ , It quickly turned around, _Behind_ , Gerta drew out an antique magnifying glass- "Hey! Gertie! Gustav told me you wanted some help?" Greta quickly withdrew the magnifying glass and she faced Jackie with a completely different expression on her face. "Yes, yes, Jacqueline!" she said warmly, "Look at this herb, can you identify it?" Jackie smiled and bent down to examine it.

* * *

Gustav stared at the map he had found in the entrance, he poked his head to survey the locker room. He shrugged and walked out. Up till now he hadn't realized how small the place was. _Control room, Locker room, Gym..._ he counted off the rooms he walked past, _Stock room- Wait what?!_ He dashed infant of the door to take a closer look. He took out a ball from his bag and holding his breath, edged the door open, nothing happened, he rolled the ball across the floor, no security measures were set off. He grinned and went in. A voice came out, "Hey, you what are you doing here?" Gustav spun around rapidly, facing an empty room, "Um, where are you?" he asked nervously. A small snicker broke out, "I'm right here. An AI system for Gerta, I'm meant to help her and keep the lonely entertained." Gustav stared blankly, "But if you're AI software, how do you move stuff?" A long automated metal arm dropped down from the ceiling and pulled back a chair, Gustav stared at it in wonderment, "Wow," he said. Lost in his dreams, he thought about how many ways he could kill time now with this new software. "I'm BILL, Boxed Intelligence LimeLight." Gustav stared, "Cool, can you play video games?" a console popped out, a controller at the ready. "I've got Injustice League. That scare you?" BILL asked, Gustav confidently picked up the controller, "Nah."

 **Author's Note: I bet anyone at home waiting for an upload hates me, My uploads are so less and have so little content. My favorite fanfic writers were also refusing to upload so I just lazed around. Say, I need a motivational boost, so please give me some sign that you people are** **reading this stuff. How about a review?**


	6. We're Going Berserk

"I can't believe Hulk isn't on the roster." Gustav complained, his eyes glued to the screen. "It's called 'Injustice League' not 'Revengers' or something." BILL pointed out. Gustav shook his head, "So, what do you do even do here?" BILL's voice crackled a little before returning back to ordinary human tone, "Nothing much, have you ever thought of doing martial arts?" Gustav stared at the screen, his mind far away. "No. But I'd like to try." he finally answered. "Brilliant," came BILL's reply. A mat popped out and a small electronic practice opponent was levered down. Gustav stared at the ceiling, "How on earth did you do that?"A small groan came over the speakers "I have my ways. But Focus!" Gustav nodded impatiently and jumped onto the mat, wildly waving and kicking at the electronic equipment. A few seconds later, he fell down with a bang. His vision greyed and he blacked out...

* * *

Jackie grinned as she rested on the grassy hill that overlooked the forest. A couple of men she knew were lobbing axes at the large oaks. "Timber! Timber!" their cries echoed through the area. Greta smiled as she sat down beside Jackie, "They shout that to honor a great dragon from the past." she said softly, Jackie turned around interestedly, "Really? Which one?" Greta smiled, reminiscing, "It looked like a thin, giant wood snake. It had giant spiked wings and ferocious fire. We called it the Timberjack. As it swept through the land, the trees fell in respect. It helped the founder of our great village reach this plateau through snow, hail and the wildest of winds. It was our sacred guardian, one that would live forever. As it sped along and the trees collapsed we would yell 'Timber!' to warn the people. Every year the dragon would choose its next rider. All the village children above age ten would stand in a line and the one which seemed to be worthy grew up and was trained by the Dragon." Jackie stared at the glazed over eyes of Gerta, "So what happened to it." Greta shrugged, "It just vanished, one night it roared in such distress that the entire village hurried up to see it. Then it handed its newest rider a small bag, a map and an old gem-powered telescope. Then it wrote in the grass with its fire 'Farewell'." Jackie had started to tear up ever so slightly, when she choked out, "What happened to the rider?" Gerta grinned lopsidedly before straightening herself, "By the end of the week it had sprouted wings and a tail, she was the first hybrid guardian of our village but she wasn't our last. Her descendants later took on the role by repeating the same ritual their ancestor had once taken." Jackie's eyes trailed down to her wings and slightly twitching tail, "Where is the current guardian now?" Gerta once again shrugged, "Odin knows, her generations left years ago." Jackie stared at Greta, "I thought you were alive when the dragon left." Greta nodded, "Yes, I was ten."

"Then how are you still alive?"  
"I am actually ninety, my dear girl. Now, bed."  
"You know?"  
"What?"  
"You're not my mother."

* * *

Gerta was grinding herbs using a pestle and mortar while Jackie was using her wings to shape her wood carving. Outside the lumberjacks were trying to bring down the giant fir tree outside Greta's house. Jackie stopped to watch a few kids run by, screaming. "Where is Gustav, Greta?" Greta paused for a second, reaching over to add some olive oil to the brew, "Don't know, must be outside. Maybe he's made a friend." Jackie choked, "Gustav? The biggest comic book nerd on Midgard. He would make a friend in a place where comics aren't even shipped?" Greta smiled, "Yes, that would be surprising. Pass me the mushrooms." Jackie looked down, absently using her tail to toss the jar over. Greta smiled, then she caught Jackie's expression and made her way over to look at the carving. "It looks nice, what's it of?" Jackie smiled, "It's the Timberjack." Greta smiled tightly and opened her mouth. However no words came out, instead an almighty crash rocked through the cottage. Jackie screamed, her wings instantly snapped open, ready to take off but Jackie tore instinct away and created a ball of fire to look at the damage. Greta shook her head out of a daze and smiled at the girl, "Good job dear. Lets head outside."

* * *

Gustav and BILL were having an argument. It was really backwards, how was an AI so stubborn, intelligent and disobedient as to have an argument with the one person in there? "Come on, just let me check it out!" he yelled, "No. The backroom will, under no circumstances be accessed." BILL's voice, normally casual and laid-back, was smooth and firm. Almost like regular AI. Gustav shook the idea out of his head, BILL was his friend. A constant companion, he hadn't been programmed just to keep him company. He had believed that for so long that day, but now, he was beginning to question it. "Hey, BILL, why were-" he was cut off by an almighty crash that rocked the underground bunker. The lights flickered and everything shut down unceremoniously. Gustav flipped on his torch, "Hey, BILL, do you have emergency power supplies?" The voice that he expected to give him a smooth negative then power down replied, oddly distorted, "No, Yo'll be wokin' without me." There was a thump and nothing moved, all the remaining lights switched off. Gustav flipped on his torch and crept cautiously to the backroom. He stared in disgust around him, virus programs had been scattered around him and in the middle was a crate and flyer at his feet. He bent down to look at the flyer first. It had curtain designs on the edges and bright, cheerful letters saying 'Make way for the Built-in Intelligent Limelight! Need a distraction? A cheap babysitter? The guardian of a young girlfriend? Just input a few pictures, a personality summary and some instructions!' He rifled through the room and unlocked secret after secret. Either Gerta or the BILL was obsessed with viruses and had several imported from somewhere illegal, these weren't the basics, they were really high-tech stuff, that actual anti-virus apps found hard to destroy automatically, he found out that either BILL or Gerta also had a history with dragons, stuffed and hung on a hook, the person also had scales and blood which he confirmed to be dragon's. He opened a book and quickly skimmed it. It was a log book. June 1, 2017: **two children have washed up on the riverbank, they must have been swept up by the storm last night. I recognized the elder. She belonged to the Mayan Meathead tribe, she was royalty in fact. Her wings and tail gave it away. She was responsible for stealing my destiny! She and the rest of her family who all left us to the mercy of the world. Forsaking their sacred role. I will have my revenge, and no one is going to keep me from it!"** Gustav stared in horror at the words and, in the distance, the emergency generator roared to life. "So, Gustave, wanna check out that movie Star Wars? I've got surround sound and 3-D..." came BILL's lilting voice...

* * *

Jackie surveyed the damage from outside, a huge tree had collapsed on the house. It wouldn't be hard to fix but it would take some time, probably a week, and they would need some place to stay. Greta tapping her shoulder brings her back to earth, "Yes, Greta?" she asked. Greta grinned nervously, "I've found us rooms to stay in the local inn, no need crying over spilt milk, dear." so that was how Jackie found herself in a strange bed, in a strange room, completely awake. She was just drifting asleep when she heard wood slowly being opened along with metal hinges moving. It wasn't her human side which heard it, it was her dragon side, so obviously it didn't react until it felt cool sharp metal... Jackie jumped up and kicked the offender so hard she was sent right across the room. Jackie stared in disbelief at Greta, holding a knife in her hand. "Why?" she asked. Greta scowled, "I was about to be picked as the Last Rider, I was going to be the first hybrid. My family would have forever guarded and protected the village. Instead, that Forestor kid got chosen and his descendants ignored their responsibilities that came with their esteemed position as dragon hybrids! I will not allow that to happen again to another generation!" Jackie growled and her wings spun around dizzyingly, pushing both spiky appendages through into her heart, watching blood pour out of Greta's horrified mouth. She used her tail to choke the elder woman to death. Then, without looking back, she took of into the night, wondering where to go next.

She ended up at a seaport city, huge and bustling and a great place to start again. She landed down into one of the alleys and looked around interestedly as she walked out, wings concealed. She stopped to let some cars pass then stepped onto the zebra crossing and crossed. Then minutes later, she saw a jaywalker, on a collision course with a car. She flew out, her wings out, and helped the person back as he stared in astonishment at the car passing exactly where he had been. "Thank you, I don't know what to say. What's your name?" Jackie smiled and answered after some thought, "Timber and, no problem." the person grinned and took a picture, "Well Timber, welcome to Berserk."


	7. Gustave's Day Out

**Hello! It's great to be back. So it took me a while to find proper inspiration but now I'm feeling ready to pop back into the story. Before we get started, I wanted to tell you how much I love Stan Lee and his work. Sure, I never was able to get comics but it was amazing to watch Marvel movies dive deeper and deeper into the MCU. This chapter is for Stan Lee.**

* * *

Gustav watched in terror as the electronic camera eye of BILL slid in through the tracks that covered the ceiling. The eye, which had been blue, detected the heat source and immediately warped into red. "Gustav! I told you you weren't allowed here. Snooping isn't tolerated. Going behind the back of your AI pal is only asking for trouble!" The voice got higher and higher, louder and louder. Sparks started erupting from the delicate circuitry. Gustav jumped up, heart in his mouth. Ignoring all reason, he ducked into a corner, behind the cluttered shelves. A robotic hand in a socket behind Gustav immediately roared to life. Gustav screamed and tore the vent cover out from its place. Without thinking, he dove in and crawled like mad. BILL's warped voice threw sirens everywhere and every so often, as soon as he had crawled through a section, something crushed the place where he was seconds before. Hours of crawling and Gustav's elbows were hurting and his legs were getting cramps. He found another vent cover and dropped into a room. Once his eyes adjusted to the light he realized he was in the training room. He had just started reminiscing when something caught his eye. It was an object, glowing scarlet. Exactly the color of BILL's furious eye. Without looking back, he ran. Adrenaline coursed through his body. He ran and ducked for what seemed like hours. He stopped in the lab, trying to catch his breath and found himself staring at a knife-edged claw. It was attached to a wheeled robot. Of course, he thought, the tracks couldn't be left lying around outside. He dived into another vent and kept on crawling, until he felt a cool breeze. His eyes opened wide. Cool breeze in a closed place was impossible. If there was a wind then there was an opening. He quickened his pace and he soon came out near the brook. He stared at the river, panting. He had gotten out alive. He calmed himself down then bent down to wash his face. Then he remembered the wheeled robot. If his suspicions were correct, it would stop at nothing to kill him or punish him or do whatever he had been instructed. More and more horrifying images flashed in front of his eyes; the village being burnt. Jackie being caught and tortured. He couldn't allow this to happen. The AI wasn't for this. Gustav froze, all he had to do was delete the virus manually. He refueled on water, then turned around to head to Greta's house. He entered through the front door and immediately saw the cause of the crash; a giant tree. Then he **grabbed** the blueprints to the lair. "Hey, Gustav, come here. I'm not gonna hurt you!" came out BILL's voice, warped and twisted. Gustav grinned. His plan was working perfectly. Cautiously he went from hallway to hallway, his now superior knowledge helping him find cover on the spot. He quickly worked his way back to the training area. The tools he needed would be there. As he was jogging through the observatory, he caught sight of a glowing red eye and the rustling, whirring sound of a blade claw. Gustav looked around and then dived into the Dragon Byproducts Conservatory. It was filled with smoking dragon fire, Zippleback gas, Monstrous Nightmare Gel and all sorts of dung. It also had heaters in it and it neutralized Gustav's body temperature making it a more secure hiding place than the vents, whose draughty purpose made him stand out more than ever. The wheeled robot he had seen before scuttled in, the caterpillar tracks reminding him of a robot in a CGI movie he had seen about post apocalyptic Earth. It took a few rounds but didn't see Gustav, hidden under the heaters. The monstrosity moved out to continue its search and Gustav had another idea. But before he needed tools. Sneaking out of the observatory, he stealthily took a left then a right and then picked up a small plant he had found out to be very warm despite it being a plant. He had coated it with dragon dung then Monstrous Nightmare Gel and for good measured sprayed a small quantity of Zippleback gas. He tied it to a skateboard and then rolled it in the opposite direction. Without waiting to see if it worked he ran off to the training room. Once there, he rushed to the command center and picked up the maintenance bag. He had to hurry, that decoy won't work for long. He was running to the observatory, screaming and yelling at every interval to make sure BILL was alerted. By the time he reached the observatory, several claws had tried to apprehend him but unfortunately Gustav, with his quick reflexes but no agility whatsoever, was not the type of person he had been programmed to deal with he had been programmed to deal with champion fighters so its timing was always wrong. He ran into the conservatory and again the wheeled robot came in searching. Gustav grinned and took out a pair of extremely sharp hedge clippers and another of huge pliers. He ran out from behind a shelf and snapped off all the claws, by the time the CPU turned around it was too late. It had been disabled. Gustav jammed its wheels and ran outside to the room where the master was. He stared at the writhing mass of virus cartridges and wires, looking for an empty port. Spying one, he plugged his tablet into it and started disabling the viruses. In no time at all BILL was awake, but glitching terribly. Gustav shook his head, "I'll get out of this place, go somewhere where I can forget and then I can reprogram you and see what I might have done." Then packing up all his stuff upstairs, he picked up the box in which he had put BILL and then walked out to his new beginning... or so he hoped.

He stared at the silhouette of a huge city. He had always been told stories of this city but all his town's allies had proven unsafe. He was still nervous to enter the place. He strolled in, staring around. He didn't notice the car heading straight for him. He looked at the car just seconds before it nearly collided with him. He snapped his eyes shut, waiting to go to Valhalla when someone grabbed him and shot over to the other side of the street. He stared at the rescuer, "Jackie!" He gasped, "But how?!" Jackie gave him a disdainful look, "Gustave, here to kill me too? I'm not stupid, are you tailing me for the Meatheads?" Gustave stared, "No way, I've been fighting someone whom I thought was my friend, too wrapped up to be scheming against you. Also answer my question." Jackie grinned and tousled his hair, "Came here a few days ago, they call me Timber now and I got a job as a security guard for export ships. Lots of fun. What're you here for?" Gustav grinned, "Needed a safe place to stay while I reprogram this." He put down the cardboard box and revealed the BILL system. Jackie whistled, "I know this from the trading business, these babies don't come cheap." Gustave nodded, "Greta over-loaed it with viruses and used it to distract me, don't know why, but I manually deleted the viruses, messing with the code at the same time." Jackie's face creased into a frown, "So that's where you were the entire time." Gustave grinned, "So you've been here for some time, you'll help me find a place to stay, right?" Jackie nodded, "You'll need $20 per week for a decent lodging I know plus groceries. Your specialty with computers and comics could, with a little help from me, set you up with a job in a comic book store. Sound good?" Gustave beamed, "Sounds great!" Jackie nodded, "Then lets get you settled."

* * *

 **Guys, I'm sorry for the delay but once again exams are starting and I am sorry if severe gaps come up. Thanks for support. Please review and I am glad to announce that I am nearing the end of my story.**


	8. Fun and Games on the Dock

Jackie flew around a huge container ship, overlooking any incoming threats or possible security breaches. Her new job as aerial security demanded her to never get an easy moment while on duty; not only was Berserk the biggest port in the entire Archipelago, it was also the most crime-ridden. She scanned the horizon, looking for land, they had left the nearest port two days ago and would arrive soon at Berserk. The first hint of land she got was an outline of the skyscrapers that reached toward the stratosphere, the result of Berserk's quickly rising vertical living spaces. She sighed, once land was in sight, her responsibilities lightened. Pirates would raid trading boats that were far out in sea, with less witnesses, lower chances of survival and bad communication systems. The traders needed her the most then and after a few raids that ended with the pirates' charred remains utterly decimated, word seemed to get around and no one raided the boats that were protected by Timber Forestor. But they were planning something, Jackie knew it. Villains like that would die from hunger, poverty and disease. They wouldn't give up that easy, they must be thinking of another way to kill me and raid the boats. Jackie could feel it in her bones. She shook her head then jumped off the boat, unfurled her wings and took off into the sky. She circled the boat she had been standing on a couple of times then went up to a higher altitude, counting ships, scouting peculiarities that may prove dangerous. She flew around the docks of the other boats who were under her charge, monitoring, scanning, keeping everyone together and on track. Sometimes, she waited behind everyone else moving them forward and checking for possible fatal damage. Other times, she ushered everyone forward and kept them moving at a safe pace. One hour later, and she was on shore, unloading boxes, confirming contracts and triple-checking requirements. All in all, the boring red tape that took forever to deal with. Two hours later, an assignment for a fleet of Johann, Grimborn and Grimborn Industries next week had been arranged, along with $700 for this mission and a promised $1000 for the next job and maps and books on coastal crime for preparation what she was up against. She trudged up the street and went inside the first comfily warm coffee shop she saw. She staggered into a small unit and then picked up the menu. Next thing she knew, she heard a sliding of someone moving into the seat opposite her. She lowered her menu and grinned, "Gustav! How's the job I got you?" Gustav broke into a small grin, "Brilliant, thanks. Everything's working out so well. And how was your trip?" Jackie smiled, "Same old, Same old. I'm supposed to go on another trip soon, This time to the Northern Markets then the Bogbottom City and back here. There will be plenty of pit stops along the way, as well as a meeting with Johann at Berk, I've actually never seen him." Gustav's smiled disappeared, "Oh." Jackie caught his look, "What's wrong?" Gustav stared down at his shoes, "Its just that you're never around. BILL's already fixed but it's much better with you around. I miss you." Timber stared at him blankly, "What do you mean?" Gustav sighed, "You know, how we came to a big city to avoid getting caught?" Jackie nodded, "Of course, more cover by other people. Nobody who's willing to get to know you unless they're forced to..." "Exactly, but you know what's the thing about being ignored all the time? There comes a time that you start feeling a bit lonely, especially when your best friend was always leaving every few weeks and you know every single thing your second best friend will ever do because he's a robot that you programmed!" he snapped. Then he calmed himself, he had been unconsciously raising his voice and now he was breathing hard. He stared down at Jackie, whose bright emerald eyes had dulled to a mossy shade- perhaps with regret? "Gustav, look I'm sorry. It's just that I'm trying to seem like a regular at the sea. I'll ask my employers for a leave after the next mission. This week we can tour the city." Gustav grinned, "Seriously?! You've never stayed longer than five days! I have so much to show you!" With that he dragged Jackie away, chattering about his favorite café.

 **One week later:**

The last week had been a blast. Gustav and Jackie had painted ominous sharp wings, jagged tails and a fiery shockwave encircling a 'DG' short for 'Dragon Girl'. The had built weird robots that could use sign language and visited every single eatery in the city. But duty called and now she had to go. She was on the docks, she was dressed in an aerodynamic leather uniform with a huge belt buckle with Gobber's name on it and a checked neckerchief obscuring her face. She straightened her leather hat and stared at the ships surrounding her, scanning for the StRyker. The ship that she would be given rooms in. She picked up a suitcase and a rucksack, maybe she could get a better look from that tower up ahead. She handcuffed the bags to the tower, then quickly scurried up. She was a brilliant climber, planning each step in her mind, spreading her wings for balance and forever keeping her tail wrapped around a beam. She paused once she was twenty feet up and squinted for the ship. There it was, half a kilometer up the dock. She glanced down at the crowd now gathered below and smirked. Better give them a show. She folded her wings, closed her eyes and jumped. She fell down at a heart-stopping speed, she fell for five seconds and the crowd gasped and cleared the floor for her to splat on. But this was Jackie Forestor! She snapped her wings open, and flew upward, she grabbed her spray cans and used the acrylic to write her name in the sky. The people below whooped and cheered and many phones were raised to the sky to record the moment. Jackie grinned and went down to the ground. She watched the people disperse then unhooked her bags from the tower. "Ms. Forestor, I believed you didn't hold with any baggage except what you can fit in a duffel bag." Jackie turned to see the callous figure of Rickon Grimborn. She shrugged, "I had a change of heart." She was led onto the ship and into her rooms. They were small and compact. A small office-style room with a desk, cork-board and filing cabinet. A sofa-bed, two TVs (A flat-screen for international cable and and older one for surveillance footage.) Basic necessities. She stowed away the bags and turned on the TV to Berserkers Live. The social news section was just starting. "What's making people go Berserk today?" The announcer asked, "This is!" the video of a shaky-cam footage played, showing Jackie skillfully scale the tower, jump off and spray paint 'Timber!' over the clouds. "This young daredevil is called Timber Forestor, the new superhero around these parts." The screen changed to a more skillfully captured close-up of her face. "She began her career as a do-gooder two months ago, when she pulled a man out of a car's way. Fanatics have chased after her, looking for her technology that allows her to have wings and a tail. The only close connection she's ever displayed to anyone in this city was with a boy half her age, who's believed to be her brother." The scene switched to a picture of the ominous sharp wings, jagged tails and a fiery shockwave encircling a 'DG' that Gustav and Jackie had painted. "People believe that this is proof of a bigger group out there. This might be their gang symbol, dragon tails, wings and fire with the words Dragon Gang in the middle. More is being looked into for this conspiracy's truth but one things for sure, most of the people in Berserk are backing them all the way. Until next time, we are Berserkers Live!" Jackie threw her head back and laughed, more hybrids, yeah right, there was no one like her. Gods, Gustav would love this. She couldn't wait to see what he thought. _But I have to wait. I have to wait three weeks._

* * *

 **Author's note: Second last chapter's on its way, anytime after the fourth chapter of The Three Dragoneers. I took the Rickon name from Game of Thrones.** **Rickon, Ricker, Ryker, Geddit? Anyway, you might notice in the earlier chapters Jackie has a different surname. That's because it is meant to be her common name. Her sacred name is like a passcode, only the most trusted are told of this name so imposters cna't sneak into the now-decimated tribe. The bags symbolise her transition from a survivor, whose only goal is to not die, to a liver, who makes connections and enjoys whatever can be enjoyed. This brings out her big heart and loyalty, something which will help her master the Timberwhip (No, I haven't forgotten about it.) More explanation about this notion will be given in the fourth chapter of the three dragoneers** **' 'Dragon Relics 101 for Dummies'.**


	9. Jackie's Travels!

Jackie yawned, and shook herself awake. It was 12 o'clock. She had had a late night. She stretched and grabbed some jeans and a hoodie. Minutes later, she dragged herself to the buffet room. It was a huge room with a vaulted ceiling with rows upon rows of tables laden with food. She spooned up some deviled eggs and a small stack of toast. She got a small pot of some creamy blackberry flavored dish that she had taken a liking to. She grabbed a hot mocha with some Reece's Pieces mixed in then settled down into a table for three in the most discreet portion of the hall. She just started digging in when Rickon Grimborn walked up. "Forestor, shouldn't you be out on patrol?" Jackie shot him a look, trying to find the right response for his current mood. He looked jovial enough, well, as jovial as you got with Rickon. "I have this thing called a life. You should get one." she answered coolly. For just a millisecond she wondered if she had gone too far but then Rickon's face cracked into some sort of scowl forced up which Jackie was used to consider as the happiest he got. "I'd like to introduce my brother, Viggo." He gestured to the man standing right beside him. He resembled Rickon very closely, except he was less burly, had a full beard, sideburns and hair. "Please call me Victor." he said pleasantly after Jackie nodded at him. "We will dock at Bogbottom at sunset, make sure all employees have gotten the boxes ready." Jackie nodded and Ryker walked away, Victor followed him but before that he leaned over, "I see you enjoy the blueberry oatmeal custard." Jackie absently spooned it up and ate it as she watched the two exit the hall. She downed her mug of coffee before heading back to her rooms. She pulled on her official ID card and keycard, gabbed a pen and a checklist for everything that was being shipped out of Bogbottom City and was supposed to be handed in. She walked up to the deck and jumped into the sea. At the last second she pulled herself away from the ocean and headed over to ship number 20, the cargo would be unloaded first there. She checked the labelled boxes, clarifying names and arranging them for maximum efficiency. This action was repeated on all ships except the St-Ryker cruise liner/cargo boat. She kept an eye on all proceeds making sure that the Northern Markets traded fairly for their goods. She finished at 4 o'clock and came back still wide-awake. She finally pulled out her suitcase and started hanging up her clothes. She polished her shoes and set up her photo frames. The last item was something she held very dear. It was the carved mahogany whip with melted Timberjack scales creating the whip itself. It was the Timberwhip. She grinned as she picked it up. It literally sang with memories. The time she had snuck into Gerta's herb closet with Gustav and simulated a battle with a fire-type Pokemon and a grass-type. Spoiler alert: Ashes didn't qualify as useful. She remembered the time when Gustav had used the whip to try and get fish. All he managed to do was splash water at her. She grinned, maybe Gustav would hear it too. She glanced at the calendar, how long till the end of the voyage? She stared at the numbers, dates had never been her strong suit. Gobber had decided that organization and numbers were important. Schedules was something he was in charge of. Something then clicked. Today was Tuesday. They were meant to leave last Friday. They were behind schedule! She groaned then turned back to her bags, no hope of return anytime soon. She found something else that was nostalgic within minutes. It was a small green capsule. It looked something like a bullet except bigger. She and Gustav had made it while she was at Berserk. She slipped inside it the Timberwhip, and a small letter. She slid it shut, charged it, then plugged it into the computer. She clicked on an app and it beeped as the window opened, 'T-Mail Capsule activated.' Jackie grinned and wrote down Gustav's name and his tracker identity, something he had imaginatively decided to call 'repulsor signature'. With this inputted she took it to the window and released it. She watched it fly off and breathed out, only Berk left now...

* * *

Jackie breathed in and then out. The docks of Berk were an amazing place, fish, weapons, technology. Everything was being dragged through here. She sniffed at the bittersweet smell of gunpowder, then stacked up the crates ready for collection. She could hear the song of memories again. It was similar to the song from last night, but different. She closed her eyes and scenes flashed before her. A burnt village, a shadowy cove, a dim-lit school hallway. "Hello, are you Jackie Scaler?" a tentative voice asked, snapping Jackie out of her trance. In front of her was a young girl, with black hair and green eyes. She was wearing a coat and jeans. Beside her stood an auburn-haired boy with similar eye color. "We are here for the silver cutlery, under the name of Light Haddock." he said. Jackie nodded and pulled out two crates. "Light Haddock. Please sign here, then pay us 700." The boy nodded and validated the exchange while the girl moved the crates to a wagon. Jackie glanced at her and then noticed the black band on her wrist. It had some sort of purple design and was ornately carved. Jackie got the feeling it was powerful, "Nice band." she complimented and the girl politely returned, "Nice wings.". It was a quick transaction and by far the most ordinary thing that had happened that day. Some travelling circus arrived by boat and the elephants got spooked by the gasoline fires set up to barbecue the dock workers' food. It was the most hectic day in her life but at the end she had the biggest chore of all. She brushed down her clothes, put away her blades and got ready to meet Johann.

* * *

 **Okay, first I want to announce a contest that will from now on be a part of every HTTYD Hybrid story arc. Its called the Cameo contest. Two characters and a McGuffin from another fanfic will cameo. Whoever is the first five to name all three correctly will be given concept art, maps and clues to what's going on. If you want special previews, you'll get that too! I'll sort some continuity issues after my next chapter, when everyone's answered.**


	10. We go to Viggo

**Author's Note: This chapter will be focussed on Viggo's point of view of the entire last chapter. Basically anything that involved him, some parts may sound vague but that's because I am trying not to spoil the last chapter for you. Also, yes, I have confirmed that the next chapter is the last chapter. Plus, the contest idea was given by a relative, it was just an experiment and doesn't seem to have worked all that well. So I will not bother to do it again. Plus, I have revised the first chapter. No big change, just a notice that said there was a ten year gap between the first chapter and 'how to be a rebel' Now it says its Five years but still in reality it is ten.**

* * *

Victor 'Viggo' Grimborn was woken unceremoniously from his sleep by the banging on his door. He drowsily walked to the door to his quarters, mumbling about mutton-headed workers making sure he was miserable. He opened the door a crack and groaned. No, he would much rather deal with servants than his brother, Ryker. "Brother! This is no time to be asleep. We must feast so I can show you all the wondrous things on my ship." Viggo groaned even louder, "Need I remind you that I arrived at 3 in the morning? Waking at 8 in the morning is not in my best interests." Ryker waved his hand, "It is worse when you're a sailor. Toughen up, brother." So, Ryker got Viggo to breakfast room, albeit with much resistance. The spread provided at breakfast was, however, impressive Viggo had to admit. Cheeses and Breads from across the world. Succulent delicacies like pastries and meats decorated the place. He knew most sailors got their friends to sponsor them by providing the ship one dish for every voyage. It was a brilliant bargain and many soldiers never suspected that the ships owners were gaining money without even admitting they were selling the foodstuffs. The offer was too good to miss so, for once, he indulged himself. His brother pointed him out to several of the high-ranking officers on board, then introduced him to a young girl, the only distinction he noticed was that she had two giant wings that could cut through iron as if it were butter. As they walked away from her he asked Ryker "You do realize she insulted you?" Ryker shrugged, "She's a punk, they all act tough." Viggo shrugged, "Even so, You aren't exactly the kind to overlook. Why hasn't she been fired? What even is her position?" Ryker grinned, "Johann requested her specifically, so I appointed her head of security." Viggo choked on his Yellow oleander tea. "YOU PUT A SIXTEEN-YEAR-OLD IN CHARGE OF SECURITY BECAUSE JOHANN WANTED HER AROUND?!" Ryker waited patiently until he stopped shouting, "She's seventeen. And in my defense, the last poachers on this boat were burnt alive." Viggo whistled, "She can do that too?" Ryker nodded. "But enough about the girl, let me give you a first-class tour." Viggo was not surprised with how the ship ran. Ryker was always fond of weaponry and had fencing arenas, shooting ranges and archery facilities on the ship. There was no excuse. It looked like a cruise liner to his experienced eye. He said as much to Ryker, but he just scoffed. "Its making money, isn't it? I'll take care of how it looks, you just worry about the paperwork." Viggo shrugged, he had a point. The facilities were an attraction for middle-classes willing to travel in a cargo boat with a few cruise-worthy renovations. He just needed to worry about Johann's new office hardware. He finally went back and seated himself on his desk and called Johann. "Hello, Mr. Tradder. May we discuss the juvenile delinquent who is in charge of making sure we're not robbed?" Johann's voice crackled back, "I required an interview with her. Direct contact would be seen as suspicious. I needed a pretext." "Yes, yes. But I am not my brother, not your employee. But a collaborator. So why do you need an interview?" Johann's reply was simple enough, "Ever since my encounter with the Night Fury hybrid, I have tried to find a hybrid who will be willing to be an ally. They have proven to be very useful." It was an argument no one could counter so Viggo bid farewell and slammed the receiver down. He still remembered the shrieks of his brother as he was burnt and trapped in the foggy coast of Meathead. "Make sure Cargo Package 76 is in proper conditions." He shrieked to one of the workers, "Johann will not be disappointed."

* * *

 **With Gustav:** Gustav had loved the news report of the Timber protector, he had tried to boost Jackie's popularity himself. Offering close-up pictures to the press. He missed her a little sometimes, but now he was at least occupied. He grinned as he checked out the new Timber fan club. It was amazing to see how well Berserk was taking the appearance of a dragon hybrid. He clicked on sightings then froze. He could hear some sort of tapping. It was soft and rhythmic, but also relentless. "There appears to be something at the window." BILL said. Gustav sighed, the one thing he couldn't fix in BILL was the casual speech function. But he swung over to open the window and grinned as a medium capsule dashed in and settled into a terminal that he had built for it. On his monitor flashed a notification 'T-Mail delivery from Jackie!' He grinned as he took out the Timberwhip. This was something he needed to replicate. The fan club had acknowledged the existence of the Timberwhip but they knew nothing about what it did.

* * *

 **Chronological Recap: Jackie is six when captured. Ten years later, How to be a Rebel goes down. By that time Luna and Hiccup are twelve, Jackie is sixteen. When Jackie is seventeen, she crosses paths with them they are nearly thirteen. Johann bears a grudge against Luna and Ryker was victim to Luna. They are given more grounding here.**


	11. Roll Credits (Reluctantly)

Jackie walked in to meet Johann Tater. His office was well-furnished. Polished mahogany desk, spindly little table for phone and phone book. Reinforced Filing cabinets and a small classical chandelier. He was reading a newspaper when Jackie came in. When Ryker announced her arrival, he immediately set it down. "Hello, Jackie!" he beamed, "I've heard quite a lot about you!" Jackie nodded dumbly and let him continue with his talking, "A very impressive record, I must say." Jackie perked up at the words, "Impressive?" Johann nodded, "Completely decimated an illegal drugs and arms smuggling operation disguised as a Mayan Tribe. You were only fifteen and were being held captive, how did you do it?" Jackie shrugged, "I got skills and a little help." Johann nodded, "Naturally, and what about the time you took down the senile old woman who shut down the entire area with the viruses infecting all cybernetic enhancements? That must have been a job, how did you suspect?" Jackie stared, completely bemused, "When she tried to kill me, I got the message." Johann grinned, "Okay, do you like Berserk?" Jackie looked up, startled, "Berserk? Yeah, it's good enough. Why do you ask?" Johann smiled, "If what your past records say is true, You are incredibly loyal and have a knack of spotting trouble. Is this true?" It really wasn't but if it meant getting a raise then it was worth the lie, "I-I guess so." Johann's eyes twinkled, "Wonderful. You see, I have a bit of a problem with vandalisms and thieves in my main base in Berk." Jackie picked up on his meaning instantaneously. "So, you want me to move to Berk to take care of the main base's security?" Johann nodded, "Berk is a wonderful place to live, you'll be given your own quarters if you want, but they won't be as luxurious as any you can arrange." Jackie nodded slowly, "What about any family that I might have?" Johann jerked up, "You have family?" Jackie wondered how to best phrase this, "Well, I have a distant cousin in Berserk, I was using my off days to catch up with him." Johann visibly relaxed, "You can ask him after you return to Berserk from this trip." Jackie nodded, "That reminds me, can I have the next month off?" Johann's eyebrows knitted together. Then he picked up his notebook and flipped through the pages, after finding what he wanted, he snapped it shut, "Why not?" he said in his kindly manner. "Stay a few days, look around Berk, to help you decide to stay or not?" Jackie smiled, "That sounds great."

The next few days passed with ease. Berk was slightly better than Berserk. Ordinary town, nothing major about it. Big enough population to hide in, small enough to not be lost in the crowds. Things were much better suited for her and Gustav. She spent the days checking out the popular hangout spots. The beach was very cold, but that was what appealed to her, with her heart literally on fire 24/7. She saw the fisheries department or fisherman's wharf, five-star cafes and restaurants, there were arcades, zoos and the dragon promotion resort that came in every small town. She looked everywhere but in the end, she just couldn't find anything for Gustav. She had taken her problem to Johann, who seemed eager to do anything to convince her to stay at Berk. He had referred her to check out his newest line of trade; video games. She was no walking around, checking every door marked RGVG. At first she had opened a lot marked VG before she realized they meant Viggo Grimborn not Video Games. She saw new consoles, rare games. Exclusive cheat codes and in-game event announcements. Nothing popped out to her as something Gustav would like, so she just kept looking. Eventually she found some sort of glass room with weird flooring and a chair and a bed. She had Viggo tell her what it was. "It is a virtual reality video game safety room. The idea is that you can walk around in this room without ever getting anywhere." Jackie stared at it, "Sounds stupid," was her verdict. Viggo sighed, of course she won't understand, "If you're wearing virtual reality goggles you won't see the walls of the room, meaning you might slam into them, this room makes sure that won't happen." Jackie paused to consider, "that's still only partially smart." He shrugged, "If you refuse to believe, how about you try it yourself?" Jackie grinned, "Sure." she stepped into the room, put the goggles on then shouted, "Turn it on!" Viggo grinned and pressed a button and Jackie went rigid.

Johann walked up to the glass room as Jackie shakily walked out. "Jackie, are you okay?" Jackie stared up at him, "Sorry, wrong dragon. My name is Timber. You are Johann Tradder. The first person to ever attempt to make the world's first dragon hybrid nest." Johann nodded, "Good, now all you need to do is take care of one little loose thread." he said as he handed her a phone.

 **With Gustav:** Gustav picked up the phone, "Hey, Jackie. Are you back yet? Did you get the leave you wanted?" Timber's voice crackled, "Look Gustav, I didn't get the leave. But I got a promotion as lead security overseer at the new archaeological dig site at Bogbottom. I'm happy and settled in, but I won't be back for some time." Gustav stared, "But you said in your-" he was cut off by the beeping tone of Timber hanging up.

* * *

 **Author's Note: And End. Done. I know you hate me for that non-sense ending. Especially when in the original summary I said there would be blood. But then I realized that if Jackie knew what was going on, she would never lose. Her giving away the Timberwhip would place her at a disadvantage, but she still won't lose in all reality. So I will give further information on this in this story's sequel "Hybrid Sequels: Terror Times Three". You didn't think that Johann was a one-time villain, did you? Thank you and please read the entire Hybrids story arc.**


End file.
